


Early Days

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Early Days，即早日的年岁，在这个情况下，特指十七岁的兰帕德和十四岁的特里。黑帮paro
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> 废话见文末，很多废话，很多。

那是一九九五年的十一月份。

兰帕德坐在上普顿公园的西看台上，夹在父亲与姨夫之间，阿斯顿维拉和西汉姆的比赛陷入胶着的平局态势，且时间所剩不多。他将目光稍稍右转，便看见眯着眼睛眉头紧锁的父亲，再稍稍左转，就看到正在专注地算赌账的姨夫。尚且十七岁的兰帕德手撑着下巴，目光紧盯着球场，看着身穿浅蓝与紫红球衣的球员们在球场上拼抢，仿佛握紧上膛的枪。

一，二，三。

兰帕德心中突然开始默数起来，有人将球传到了中场，有个穿着宽大球衣的年轻男孩忽然猛地起脚。突然间足球忽然像是被附着了什么魔法，瞬间宛如子弹一样发射了出去，飞过了禁区内外的整条防线，轰地一声重重地打进了球网的后侧。

就在球入网的那一秒，兰帕德清晰地记得父亲瞪大了双眼，然后姨夫抬起了头，四周忽然间传来潮水般的欢呼声，四座看台上的观众一并站起，脚下的地面好像都在晃动。兰帕德也在那其中，他站了起来，举着双手大喊着他自己也无法分辨的话语。随后他听见南看台上传来歌声，于是长边的球迷们也跟着喊了起来。

又过了一会儿，球迷们逐渐回归平静，但气氛显然已经比刚才雀跃了不少，兰帕德瞥了一眼，姨夫翻账本的声音似乎都变得快活起来。主场球迷们有惊无险地等到了主裁吹响了全场比赛结束的哨声，上普顿公园内便又一次爆发出了呼喊。

散场后又有许多球员照例留下来，不少人翻过栏杆，跑到草坪内去找球员签名，兰帕德没加入到那些的行列之中，只是站在座位的最下排绕着球场漫步。他的双手插在外套口袋里，哼着《飞天万能车》的调子，那电影里的曲目被改编成在东伦敦人尽皆知的“我将永远吹泡泡”。他那么哼着，走着，感受着伦敦十一月的冷风，刮在他的脸上吹得他鼻尖和耳朵的轮廓处泛红。

就在这时，他看到有个穿着灰色西装的男孩，戴着帽子坐在已经空无一人的南看台上。他围着一条过长的条纹格子的围巾，一端甚至垂到了他的脚下，他带着一顶浅色的贝雷，坐在那里，目光仿佛没有目标地凝望着对面的看台。兰帕德站在围栏旁，抬头望了他一会儿，就在短暂的一瞬间中，那个男孩将目光转向了他。

他们四目相接了。

伦敦从来都是个很好的地方，是英格兰最好的地方也不为过，兰帕德一直是如此相信的。

北方人也抱有同样的期许，他们坐火车来到这个国家的首都，住在最便宜的廉租楼里，吃烤豆子抹面包，希望这座城市能带给他们一份机遇，一份证明自我价值的机会，或者一份养家糊口的工作。东伦敦挤满了这样的人，兰帕德曾坐着出租车行驶在伦敦的街道上，看到了不少的“他们”。但他无从感受他们的想法与心情，因为他从小就站在这个城市，对他来说，全英格兰最好的地方，已经是他的一部分。

从上普顿公园出来，外面还是挤满了人。出租车在这种地方不易打到，因此也有不少人选择徒步回家。兰帕德只是绕到球场的停车场处，姨夫的司机已经在等着他们，他朝他打了招呼，坐进了车里，扭开音响开始听傍晚六点的广播。他坐在车上，直到不过一会儿，父亲和姨夫也回来了，三人一并坐进车内，司机扭开车子的引擎，兰帕德望着窗外，忽然扭过头来跟父亲说道：

“爸。”他顿了顿：“我觉得我刚才好像看见帮里的人了。”

这本不是什么稀奇事，因为帮内许多成员也是当地足球俱乐部的球迷，在周末来看球消遣，实属正常。唯一不太寻常的是：兰帕德是认识帮里所有骨干成员的，因此他见到的一定不是他认识，但又在冥冥之中觉得眼熟的人。

“你见到认识的人了？”老兰帕德抬了抬眉头问道。

“不，我只是觉得——”兰帕德继续望着窗外，“好像是在哪儿见过似的。”

特里大约在七点的时候到了家。

他一进门就看到父亲在点货，一个个小小的塑料袋子，里面装着白色的粉末，他小心翼翼地绕过地上散落的超市塑料袋之类的东西，走到衣架旁，将围巾摘下，挂在了上面。随后走到父亲身旁，从西装口袋里掏出一张季票递给父亲。爱德华忙着低头清点和记账，只是抬头扫了一下儿子，便从他手里拿回了季票。随后他问道：“比赛怎么样？”

“很好，俱乐部赢了，补时阶段的绝杀，我们2-1赢了。”

“那可真是太好了。”

赢球的消息显然使爱德华大为高兴，特里几乎能从父亲低着的脸上看见他的笑意。爱德华缓缓地清点完最后一批货，抬起头来，望向自己年轻的儿子——年幼，还是年轻？这个年纪的小孩，已经不算是儿童了吧。不过他看起来仍然像个孩子。老特里抬起手，用力地摸了摸儿子的头，然后从身边拿出一个封好的牛皮纸袋。

“我还需要你给我跑一趟腿，替我把这些送到帮里去。”老特里将那包东西塞进儿子怀里，“没问题吧？”

特里点点头，从父亲手里收下钱和包裹，重新围上那条对他来说过于宽大的围巾，推开门，再次潜入了东伦敦冬天的夜色中去。

“先生！”门口的保安跑进餐厅喊道，“先生！”

老雷德纳普从桌上抬起头来，没有人喜欢在用餐的时候被打扰，老雷德纳普更不可能例外。餐桌上的大部分人都停止了进食，转而一起抬头看向这位新来的保安。而对方明显也是有些支吾，不知道该如何应答了。直到餐桌上又有人咳嗽了一声，他才想起来什么般地回答道：“门口有人找您！”

老雷德纳普皱起眉头：“是谁找我？”

“呃……是个孩子。”那位保安迟疑了一下，“他说是来送货的。”

老兰帕德和老雷德纳普面面相觑了一下，他们都在疑惑同一件事情。但哈里还是向保安传达了让那孩子进来的意思。没过一会儿，一个围着一路长到膝盖的围巾，戴着浅色贝雷帽，怀里揣着牛皮纸包的男孩便出现了。兰帕德在座位上几乎不可见地动了一下，那孩子倒是没看向他，只是全神贯注地在屋内暖手了。老雷德纳普示意保安离开，坐在位子上，望着那个孩子：“你是来送货的？”

“是。”他点点头，吸了吸鼻子道，“我去了办公室，然后他们那边的人说，让我来这里——”

说到这里，他略微有些迟疑了。因为他也不觉得将这些东西送到家里面是正确的选择，而从眼下的情况来看，这很明显是不正确的。但所幸老雷德纳普脾气再不好，也没到要冲一个素未谋面的小孩发火的程度。于是他只是示意那孩子把满包的可卡因放到桌子上，随后老兰帕德将包裹拿了过来，开始挨个清点数量。

“你叫什么名字？”老雷德纳普从身后西装外套的口袋里掏出一本账本，低头翻阅起来。特里稍许愣神了一下，随后回答道：“约翰——爱德华·特里的儿子。”

“哦，你这么说——”老雷德纳普盯着账本上的记录，“我知道了，你爸爸让你来跑腿的？”

特里用力地点了点头。

“这是你第一次送货吧。”哈里抬了一下眼，“自己一个人来的？”

特里又点了点头，这次点得比上次更使劲了。兰帕德看着，突然忍不住笑了起来。

“好孩子。”老雷德纳普认可道，“唔，他们不让你进办公室也是情有可原，但你走到我家也是太远了——至于付款，我这里记着这笔货的钱我已经提前一个星期付给你父亲了，这没问题吧？”

说着他将账本摊给男孩看，特里走上前去，在那密密麻麻的红黑字中努力分辨了半天，再想起父亲临走前确实没跟自己说要拿钱之类的话，便点点头确认了。老雷德纳普合上账本，将其重新放回了外套口袋里。那边老兰帕德也点了一遍示意货物数量上没有差错，两边至此达成了一致。这个时候，哈里低头看了一眼手表，突然开口道：“老天爷啊，这都八点了。你是打算走回去？”

特里愣了一下，因为这个问题的答案过于明显，一时间让他揣测不出问话人的意图。因此在短暂的沉默过后，他选择又一次点了点头。哈里摆了摆手：“天太晚了，得找个人送你回家。这样——”

“我可以送他。”

兰帕德忽然开口道。

姨夫和父亲都没预想到一般地朝这边看过来，就连母亲和姨妈也露出询问的眼神。兰帕德被家人看得有些说不出话，只是短暂地沉默了一会儿后回答道：“……我正好出去散散步。”

没有人有阻止他的意思。虽然这原不是任何人的本意，但兰帕德的要求还是得到了许可。于是他重新穿上外套，拿上手套和钱包，准备出门开车送人。里奥在他穿衣服的时候小声问了一句他需不需要人陪他一起，兰帕德迟疑了一下，还是微笑着谢绝了。

又过了一会儿，兰帕德已经坐在自己的福特嘉年华里，特里坐在副驾驶座，兰帕德开着车里的灯，伸手去帮这个男孩扣安全带。特里戴着帽子，脸缩在围巾里，兰帕德看着他露出来的仅有眉眼间的那一块儿脸庞，试图猜测他的年纪。

他的眉眼和气质让他和仅有八九岁的小孩有了明显的区分，但从身长上来看，似乎又距离十几岁的男孩有一些距离。在暖车的时候，兰帕德悄无声息地从后视镜里观察着他，却意想不到地被对方打破了沉默——一阵宛如热水起泡的咕噜声从他的身上传出。特里和兰帕德同时愣住了。

特里下意识地按住了肚子，抬起头来望向兰帕德。兰帕德完全没想到会发生这样的事，因此他低下头：“你没有吃晚饭？”

特里摇了摇头。

“老天。”兰帕德重新靠回驾驶座上，“那可不行，你身上没钱吗？”

“没有。”特里轻声应道。

其实他应该回家吃饭的，但眼前的情况让他心里起了小小的心思。这位先生看起来非常有钱，而且很闲。如果自己隐瞒自己回家还有剩饭可以吃的信息，说不定对方会请自己一顿晚饭。就算对方仍按照原计划将自己送回家，那也不会造成任何损失。因此他沉默着在车内的昏黄灯光里右下至上地瞥着兰帕德，等他做出一个回复。

兰帕德沉默了一会儿，踩下了车子的离合。

“走吧。”他说道，“我带你找个地方吃饭。”

特里悄无声息地打量着身旁的这位少爷，他看起来也并不年长，尽管穿着成熟的衣饰，可是看起来也是不到二十的样子，那么和自己也就最多差个三四五岁。年纪真是个奇妙的东西！人的年纪越小，一个自然年能造成的差距就越大，如果他和这位少爷的年纪分别是四十出头和四十五六，他们看起来便不会有很大分别了，但现在他须得仰头才能和这位少爷说话。

而后他忽然想起来一件事。

“你今天也去了球赛吗？”他说道，“我好像看见你了。”

兰帕德嗯了一声：“你坐在南看台那边，是吧。”

“是，那是我爸的座位。”他回答道，“他今天没空去看比赛了，因此让我代他去看。”

“原来是这样。”兰帕德点了点头，“你觉得比赛怎么样？”

“踢得不错。”

他们没有将对话就足球的问题接着深入下去，因此车内再一次陷入了沉默。兰帕德拍着手里的方向盘，在黑夜中畅通无阻地向前行驶着。道路两边亮着灯的小餐厅悉数而过，就在特里担忧他今晚这顿蹭饭还能不能成的时候，兰帕德终于在路边停下了车，解掉了二人的安全带。

“我们到了。”他说道，“走吧，我带你去吃点东西。”

兰帕德牵着男孩的手走进了餐厅，因为特里戴的是无指手套的缘故，手指之间的地方异常寒冷，在房屋和车内暖和过了好一会儿后，变成充血而发硬的情况。兰帕德将对方的手捏在手心内，走到服务台前示意特里点些吃的，没过一会儿，两人就捧着炸鱼薯条和一罐可乐走向了靠窗边的座位。

“这是你第一次替你父亲送货吗？”兰帕德忽然问道，特里抬起头，薯条刚蘸进番茄酱里。他犹豫了一下，点点头：“算是吧，这是我第一次替他送货到办公室那儿去。以前也去过其他的地方跑腿。”

“你多大了？”

“十四。”特里嘴里塞着吃的回答道。

兰帕德抿着嘴沉默了好一会儿。

“你知道你父亲是干这个的，有多久了？”

特里沉默着咀嚼了一会儿鱼排，像是陷入了沉思。

“我不记得了，但好像从对这些事有概念起，就一直知道他在卖粉，不过要是有人问我我爸是干什么的，我肯定装作不知道。”

说着他低头切下了一块鱼排，拌着豆泥吃了。

“你一直住在巴金？”

“对。”特里点点头，“怎么了，先生？”

兰帕德望着他，努力想自己在哪儿见过这个孩子，或者是对这个名字有印象。却无论如何也想不起来。过了许久没等到回复，特里便不再继续追问，而是低下头去吃薯条了。

“不过……先生，虽然我出生在这里。”特里看着兰帕德的侧脸，忽然犹犹豫豫地说道，“我不会一直呆在这里的。”

兰帕德愣了一下。

“我爸想让我接手他的生意，但我不想。我还没和他明说过我想离开的事，他要是知道了一定要发火——不过，这迟早有一天要发生的，而且很快。我想，不出意外的话，我今年就要走了。”

“你想离开这儿？”

“唔。”特里点点头，“倒也不是说这儿不好，只是——我更想去别的地方。”

他顿了顿，忽然又开口道：“先生，您家里人也打算让您接手家里的生意吗？”

“唔。”兰帕德顿了顿，“这不好说，我想他们并不会逼我这么做。我还有一个表哥，他也是东伦敦人，但他现在在北方……”他说着忽然停住了：“我想那不是必须的。”

“那您是喜欢这里所以才留在这里的吗？”

兰帕德盯着这个小孩，突然觉得他话有点多了。

“那倒也不完全是。”他说道，“这比喜欢与不喜欢要复杂得多。”

“东伦敦是我生命的一部分。”他斟酌着接话道，像是在寻找最合适的词句，“它已经成为了我身体不可分割的一部分。哪怕以后出了什么事，我也依然是这样的。不是我选择了这里，而是它选择了我。”

那个男孩咀嚼着嘴里的土豆和鱼肉，望着兰帕德，似乎在思索他话里的意义。过了一会儿，他忽地再度开口：“我很喜欢您，先生。”

兰帕德被对方的这话惊了一下，甚至忍不住笑出了声。他不明白男孩这突如其来的认同来自何处，于是便询问道：“为什么？”

“您身上有惹人喜欢的气质。”他忽然笑起来，棕色刘海底下的眼睛温柔地弯了起来，“您走到哪儿都会受欢迎的。”

“好了，你这么说不过是因为我给你买了晚饭。”兰帕德伸手点了点男孩的脸，特里因此伸手去抓他的胳膊，男孩纤细的手腕从西装袖子里露出来，比兰帕德稍小一些的手抓着他的外套，和他嬉闹着。

“我们以后一定会有机会再见面的。”特里忽然说道，“虽然我马上就要走了，但我们一定会再见的。”

兰帕德笑着伸出手，拍了拍少年的贝雷帽，示意他赶快吃，餐厅都要关门了。

之后他们没再多说话，特里忙着吃，而兰帕德则无言地望着窗外自己的车子。过了一会儿，服务生前来将空杯盘收走，特里望着兰帕德，诚恳地说了一声：“谢谢您，先生。”

“没关系，一顿饭而已。”

说着兰帕德再次牵起男孩的手，拉着他走回了车上。他一路将男孩送到了房屋所在的巷子路口，特里跳下车，刚要和他道别，兰帕德突然又坐不住，自己也解了安全带下车，特里望着把车就这么停在巷子口的兰帕德，神情多少有些不解。

“只有一小段路了，先生，我能自己走回去的。”

“既然我都来了，就送你到门口吧。”兰帕德如此说道，接着搂住男孩的肩膀，神情警惕地走进了巷子内，黑漆漆没有灯火的巷内安静非常，只有少数几家的还未关掉的灯源从窗帘底下透出来。兰帕德揽着特里一路走着，直到那少年拉了拉他的衣袖示意他自己家就在这儿了之后，他才停下来，目送对方上了台阶。

特里站在台阶上，转过头来面对着兰帕德，双手插在口袋里，半张脸埋在围巾里，一阵风突然而然地吹来，吹得男孩眯起了眼睛，也吹起了他额前棕色的刘海。他在风中伸出一只手，朝着兰帕德晃了晃，兰帕德也朝他挥挥手。

“谢谢您，先生。”他又说了一遍。

“不用谢我。”兰帕德无奈地重复道，随后，又想起来了什么，脸忽地有些发热，“还有，叫我Frank就好了。”

那孩子叫了他一路先生，他都没注意到。或许是称呼的原因，让他觉得自己格外的像个大人，似乎该对这男孩负起责任，一瞬间都几乎忘了自己也只有十七岁这件事。

“Frank。”那男孩叫了一声，忽然笑了起来，“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”

随后他转过身，从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开了自家的门。开门的一瞬间，他转过头去瞥了一眼自己的身后，发现那个穿着黑色长风衣的少年已经不见了。他再往远处看了看，大约有一个背影的轮廓，但这里的巷子太黑，因此也分辨不清了。

意大利人派来的使者搭着出租车将兰帕德接到了西伦敦去，坐在标志性的伦敦黑色出租车内，兰帕德看着身周的风景逐渐变为绿树成荫。驶过一片精致而有序的漂亮房屋，一路开到繁华的骑士桥。走下车的那一瞬，兰帕德几乎是立刻就被这片陌生的地方吸引了——虽说他是土生土长的伦敦人，可他这辈子目前以来的人生，几乎都被限制在东伦敦和周边郊区的那一小块儿，或许还有姨夫在伯恩茅斯的房子内。至于西伦敦靠近切尔西和富勒姆区的这一片景象，他基本是见所未见。意大利人的管家应了房门，带领兰帕德走进了装修精致繁华的屋内。克劳迪奥已经等待他们多时——这位上了年纪的先生并未费心思打扮自己，却从头到脚都显露出意大利式的优雅做派。稍许见面寒暄之后，他便伸出手来，兰帕德先是愣了一下，直到他身边的那位先生提醒他，他才意识到这是要做什么。

向教父宣誓效忠，你需得先吻他的手。

于是兰帕德单膝跪地，托起老者的手，在上面戴着戒指的关节处落下了礼节性的一吻。

随后他抬起头，望向那人身后蓝色狮子的徽章，想这边是他从今以后的落脚处了，不禁觉得期待又紧张起来。克劳迪奥笑了笑，示意管家和使者退下，随后对着兰帕德说道：

“西伦敦万分欢迎你的到来，兰帕德先生。”他用那意大利人一开口便宛如吟咏的声音说道，“你做出这样的决定一定是下了很大的决心。”

兰帕德默不做声，不否认，也不肯定。东伦敦的旧日岁月在他心中落下了一些暂时无法抹平的痕迹，他还记得姨夫电话里疲惫的声音，和那句：“不要道歉，Frank，这不怪你。”就在这时，房间另一侧传来敲门的声音，才打断了兰帕德的思绪。

克劳迪奥请来人进来，看到他之后，显得非常高兴：“哦，兰帕德先生！请容许我为你介绍我们这个孩子，他年纪很小，但已经在队里待了五六年，而且颇有成绩了。John，过来，你是要向我汇报任务的吗？”

“是的，拉涅利先生。”那人故意用温柔的意大利语回答道，兰帕德抬起头，将自己的目光转到来人身上，却被对方的面容震了一下。那人也望向他，眨了眨眼，将帽子依旧放在胸口轻轻弯下腰去，用声调同样温和的伦敦腔向他顿首道：“下午好，兰帕德先生。”

“弗兰克，这是约翰，约翰·特里。约翰，这是弗兰克。你们年纪应该差不多，大概会有的聊。”

兰帕德缓缓站起身来，眼前的男人比他足足高出一个额头，肩胸宽阔而厚实，隐藏在西装外套下的胳膊坚实有力。他眼角的神色温和到带着点忧愁，嘴角是宁静的微笑。随后他伸出宽大的手，握住了兰帕德的——他的指尖稍许有点微凉，大概是因为外面天气冷的缘故。

“Frank。”他轻声说道，“我说过我们肯定会再见面的。”

那声音像一股温热的水流，淌得人浑身发麻。兰帕德紧紧回握住他的手，目光与对方的相连，随后他低下头，浅浅地笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我每次写文的时候废话就特别多一到这种该说废话的时候脑子里就没有废话？？？  
啊腰好痛痛痛痛55555最近真的太难了，整个人失去梦想变成咸鱼，怎么会这样.jpg  
我要搞黄色！！！（不要说无关的话啊）  
老早就想写黑帮特兰了，该脑洞我大概和不下五个人交流了不下五十次把（没有这么夸张），然后我终于！终于！把这个远古脑洞给填了！（自我感动）  
这篇文也是换了好几个大纲，首先是对时间好痛苦，本来设定是18岁兰和15岁蒋（哈为什么差三岁？因为十一月的时候兰兰已经过了生日而老蒋还没过啊！P.S. 我知道老蒋是14岁签的切尔西但是维基上说他95才离开西汉姆啊……不过老蒋是12月的孩子，这个月份出生的人算岁数最麻烦了每次都能让我脑袋炸裂我数学好差啊放过我吧……都是paro了我为什么还要在意这种细节放过我自己不好吗）所以最后还是搞成了17岁兰和14岁蒋，但是，这个感觉就完全不一样了啊！尤其是17岁已经有183的兰和14怎么看都不够一米六的蒋（老蒋你发育好晚）结果就搞成了类似于魔女与捡来的孩子一样的展开了啊？？？？？？
> 
> 害 但无论如何 我就是 想写黑帮paro，黑帮paro好。  
兰兰也是14岁开始给家里打工的，和当时的老蒋年纪重合了，这也算是个伏笔吧（算啥啊……  
“东伦敦是我生命中的一部分”是兰兰的原话，或者原话可能不是这么说的但基本就是这意思（喂）  
老蒋爹贩毒这个梗还真是个neta（感觉好缺德）但异常好使。  
写吃炸鱼薯条的部分凌晨给我写饿了于是火速外卖麦当劳。  
见拉涅利那一部分的心理活动大部分是兰兰的真实想法哈哈哈哈，他居然真的以前没去过西伦敦，都是三点一线认真工作（辛苦了）  
老蒋91-94在西汉姆，兰兰还要早，所以他俩（理论上）肯定是见过的。  
其实在这之前兰就听说过老蒋大名只因年纪差太——大——所以never play together  
害大概废话就这么多如果还有啥我再补（不会补了。）


End file.
